The Day He Met Her
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: When Zero walked into her life, Yuuki just silently let him in. .:OneShot:.


Just a little something a wrote last year. Hope it's enjoyable.

Review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

_**The Day He Met Her**_

When he walked into her life, Yuuki just silently helped him in. He was so dirty, and he looked so scared.

"I'm going to touch you now, okay?" She told him, even though she wasn't expecting an answer. She just wanted to let him know, so he wouldn't be frightened by her actions.

Carefully, she touched his arm, helping him walk down the hall, taking him to the bathroom. She filled the bath with warm water, and closed her eyes while he took off his clothes.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the blood on his neck and what seemed to be two punctures from where it had flown. She had yet to know about the consequences of such an act, but her foster father hadn't thought she was old enough yet.

"Vampires attacked my family too, you know." She said as gently, while cleaning the blood with a sponge. "They killed all of them, and left just me. I can't remember anything, though. Do you?"

The boy stared at her for the first time. There was something disturbing on the colour of his eyes – she had never seen that tone of violet before.

"Every part of it." He answered in a monotone.

She let a tear fall, and that shocked him. Why was that girl crying for him?

"I can't imagine how awful this must be. But I can promise you will be safe here. The chairman is very kind and no bad vampire can ever invade."

She put some shampoo on her hands and used to clean his hair. No further word was changed between them. He let her help him, just because he couldn't find any reason to move at all. He felt cold to the core, and that girl emanated a warmth that he was desperately trying to grab. But he couldn't. Because, unlike her, he remembered everything that happened to his family. He would never forget, and he would surely never forgive the culprit. He would never sleep quietly again until he could put his hands on her. He would avenge his family. He would kill that pureblood monster.

"My name is Yuuki." She said, after she had made sure he was warm and comfortable on a bed. "What's yours?"

"Zero."

* * *

"When I met you, did you ever think we would one day have a family?" Yuuki asked him, a soft smile playing on her lips.

Zero opened his eyes to stare at her. For how long have they been together now? His mind couldn't count the years anymore. Many had passed and yet, he felt like the war had happened just yesterday, and he was painfully aware it was the same for her. However, Zero knew she was his now – body and soul. Part of her would forever mourn _him_, but she loved him now, she was happy with him.

"Yes." he answered her, to what she raised an eyebrow. "I was sure you would have a family one day, since you were so warm and seemed so alive."

"You must have hated me that day." She said, thinking about the day that they first met.

"No. I loved you that day."

She chuckled.

"You couldn't have possibly loved me that day. You weren't feeling anything, all the pain had made you numb."

"And yet, your gentleness awakened me. If I were to determine the day I fell for you, it was definitely that day."

Yuuki felt tears gather on her eyes. For her, it took more time to realize she was in love with him, because for her it had always been more complicated. People used to say no one could love two people at the same time – but they were wrong. When there were two of you battling inside one body, you could certainly love two people.

The vampire in her loved Kaname. The human in her loved Zero. And she would always have to deal with those two sides, since she couldn't make any of the two disappear – it was a part of who she truly was.

"Now we have a family of our own." She whispered.

Smiling almost imperceptibly, his hand went to her stomach, caressing not only her, but the children growing inside.

Yes, they were having twins.

"And they will never have to be alone like we were."

She only nodded in agreement. Yuuki would never think Zero would have been so happy to hear about her pregnancy, but he did. When she told him, he had opened a rare big smile and crushed her on a tight embrace.

_That's absolutely wonderful_. He had said to her.

It also impressed her how genuinely happy their friends had been for them. Hanabusa, Takuma, Maria, they all loved to hear the news. She would bring two very loved vampire children to the world.

"I love you, Zero." She finally said, after some minutes of contemplative silence.

He smiled to her, holding her by the chin as his lips came closer to hers. The kiss was calm and lovngly, making her heart race on her chest, and the babies move on her stomach.

"They are happy you are here." She told him with a big smile on her lips.

"I'm too."

Yuuki got as close to him as possible, enjoying his warmth.

"And so am I."


End file.
